Courage and Kindness
by Fan Geek
Summary: Drabbles centered around Ichijouji Ken and Motomiya Daisuke. [Shounenai]
1. He's Keeping Me Afloat

Well, sitting bored on a lone, cold, snowy Wednesday evening at around 6:00 PM I decided to start a... drabble thing. Yes.

And it's going to be mushy and disgustingly sappy.

But so what! I'm allowed to be a pathetic, hopeless little fangirl too!

...oh?

What's that you're saying? "DIGIMON?" _YES!_ **Digimon**! For Ken and Daisuke own you and me and our lone two cents in our pockets.

But I don't own them. So no sueing.

* * *

**He's Keeping Me Afloat**

Lips.

His lips.

I see them very closely now.

Why do they seem so intriguing all of a sudden? I'm telling myself to lift my head and meet his gaze, but the permanent, heated blush tugging at my cheeks is weighing me down. Those lips… they're smiling, he's laughing. He's laughing at me and I'm scared. Why am I scared? He isn't afraid of anything. I shouldn't be, either. I feel powerless as I sit in front of him. My darkened room feels giant and cold. I can feel my fingers curling around the blanket neatly tucked into the mattress beneath us. He's laughing quietly and his gaze is soft. I can feel it.

The mattress bounces lightly and I feel him shift. He's closer, now, and he's saying things that I can't hear. What's he saying? I can't listen. What's wrong with my ears? Maybe I need to see a doctor because I _have_ been acting strangely lately. Around him, at least. Wow, maybe he has a disease? No, no, illnesses aren't repetitive. They don't come and go when you leave the host's presence.

Then what is this? A so-called genius should know more about psychology… I should be able to pinpoint exactly what I'm feeling! But no, I can't. He's so very close now and those lips are parted as his words slowly fade. I can feel pressure at both sides of me. His hands, they're resting against the mattress on either side of my crossed legs. We're both sitting in the same position, yet I feel so alien. He's so close, so very close… What's he doing? The pressure leaves my right side. He's smiling. His right hand is lingering near my forehead and I can feel my eyes widen as tanned fingers so very lightly brush the stray violent strands to my temple and then retract to fall at my side again.

I suck in a quick gasp of a breath, quietly. He only smiles wider. Those lips… Why do I continue to stare at those lips, at _his_ lips? But in an instant, I can no longer stare at them. They're too close to my own, out of my field of vision. His breath tingles my own lips as he pauses in his movements, deep, honest brown eyes staring intently into my own. My own fully visible violets due to my state of surprise cannot leave his gaze, entranced, trapped…

And then his lips are on mine.

The connection is light, feather-light, and he is cautious for once. Too cautious. And then I understand. I understand that he's keeping me afloat.

And then my lips are on his.


	2. Battle Scars

Battle Scars

The duel-colored ball moved back and forth between the two, the friction splitting the blades of grass between them. In an instant, the shorter form was gone, running across the barren field and skidding to a half before the field goal. Wildly flailing arms spread out at his sides, a determined grin pulling at his cheeks. "Try to get it passed me, Ken! I betcha' can't!" He challenged his friend, quickly moving left and right before the goal while keeping a keen eye on the taller boy.

"Heh." The other smirked, dribbling the ball in place. Gently kicking it a few feet away from him, watching the soft spherical object roll slowly to a stop, he dug his toes into the ground before pushing off and sending himself forward in a flash of violet, white, and green. In an instant, foot connected hard with ball and the rubber sports toy was sent into the air not unlike a dart towards the goal.

But it did not quite enter the net.

The ball struck Daisuke square in the face, causing his head to snap backwards against the force. His body crumpled to the ground in a heap.

A smirk faded into a gape of horror as the taller form sped to his friends side and fell to his knees. "Daisuke! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I really didn't!" Looping and arm beneath his neck for support, gripping his shoulder, and slinging an arm over his chest to take his arm and hold him upright against him, Ken watched in slightly relief as spirals rotated about Daisuke's eyes, a groan escaping his throat. "Mommy, my head hurts… kiss it and make it better…" He moaned out slowly, dazed beyond all belief.

Ken sweat dropped profusely, raising an eyebrow at the amusing and embarrassing spectacle that was his best friend. "A-areh…" He stuttered, gently shaking the bundle in his arms. But to no avail, Daisuke was unhindered. Ken blushed crimson as he slowly dipped his head, loose violet locks falling before his face. Looking left and right to make sure that no one would see his next action, the former Digimon Kaiser pressed his lips against Daisuke's forehead, lids drooping to shield swirled orchid orbs.

Suddenly, the form he held stiffened and jostled out of his dazed state, but halted instantly at the intimate contact. Ken did not notice.

And Daisuke hoped to keep it that way for as long as possible.


End file.
